Wing cap Switch( Twisted Adventures)
Just like the original game and in most rom hacks the Wing Cap Switch is designated to a secret level where Mario must flip the switch to activate the cap switches. To get to this secret level you must take the cannon and shoot to the tall pillar that is surrounded by lava in the first Overworld. To open the cannon you first have to talk to the bomb - mob next to the third course pipe. The cannon shot to shoot to the Wing Cap stage can be difficult as the pillar is very high up. Aim the cannon a little higher than the pillar extends out and you will make it. Before getting any stars it is best to hit the Wing Cap switch. From the start in the far left corner is a path that leads to an inside area. Fly through here and will see the Wing Cap switch. Stars (5) Difficulty - (Easy - Medium) ''' '''Star 1: Red Hot Coins 1.After hitting the Wing Cap switch fly back to the start area and on the way back you will see the first red coin on a small land mass over the lava. 2.Near the starting island is three huge pillars. In between two of them is a red coin. Not difficult to find. 3. Of the 3 pillars the medium sized one with a wing cap on top has a small alcove facing away from the starting area that has the third red coin. 4. On the starting island there is a rocky platform that has a cannon on in. To open this cannon talk to the bomb who is on a very small pillar right next to the other pillar. Once you are in the cannon fire Mario towards the tallest pillar that has a observable star on top. Make sure to have the wing cap as you make this shot. On this pillar is the fourth red coin. 5. The next couple coins are behind a secret area. If you go back to the start of the map and look towards the path that leads to the Wing Cap Switch you may notice and arrow pointing to a wall. This wall that the arrow is pointing to can actually be flown through. When flying through the fake wall make sure to have some height as the area behind the wall is a long hallway with quicksand on the floor. The fifth red coin is down the long hall right before there is a platform. 6. Now that you are on this platform you are going to need to do some tricky jumps to get to the top of this room. This room will be important in several stars of this level. Start with a side somersault and wall kick off the first block to ledge grab. Climb up the next few platforms using a combination of the triple jump and the side somersault until you come up to the area with slopes to the left and the right. Take the slope on the left first which will take you to a small house with a block that has the 6th red coin. 7. Go back to the block between the two slopes and now climb the one on the right. Slope kick until the first box using your skills from course 1. Then you can do a useful trick in Mario 64 which is to triple jump up the slope. This is beneficial because the slope ends and the next slope is above and it goes in the opposite direction so you can use a wall kick to get up. Continue to slope kick until you get to the top of the slope and jump forward into a valley. Slope kick up the preceding wall into you are almost at the top at which then you can dive to get the extra height. Once you are top there will be a long brick path that leads to a star. As you go straight on the brick path you will find yourself in a large room with a lava pit to your left. The seventh red coin is in the lava pit hovering near the bottom. Use the Wing Cap to get it. 8. The next red coin is where the room ends which is the far left. This coin is next to a lava waterfall. The star will appear next to the Wing Cap Switch As this is a secret level there is no 100 coin mission. Difficulty - Medium Star 2: Secrets Of The Lava Sea This Star requires Mario to find five hidden spots that when found spawn a star, just like in course 1. The first secret is on the tallest pillar that must be reached by using the cannon. Run around the pillar and you will find this secret. From the tallest pillar jump down to the next tallest pillar with the wing cap and you will collect the second secret spot. Next, fly to the pillar with a row of coins on it that is pass the pillar with the cannon. This has the third secret spot. The fourth secret spot is behind the fake wall that you ventured through previously to grab a red coin. Climb back to where the 6th red coin was but this time use a side somersault to reach the higher box that has the fourth secret. At this point you are done with this room so you can jump down to the first platform and make your way out of here the same way you came in. After flying out of the secret area fly to the platform with the box on it to collect the last secret spot. This will spawn the star that is conveniently right next to you. Difficulty - Medium Star 3: Over the Lookout Get in the cannon once more and blast off to the tallest pillar. Once you are on this pillar jump on a block that is straight ahead of where you landed. From this block do a side somersault and wall jump of the nearby wall to get up to the next block above you. From this block you can either fly or slope kick up the roof the grab the star. Difficulty - Easy Star 4: Flying Dash For this star you must make your way back to the top of the hidden room once more so you can grab the star. Thisnstar normally requires you to be speedy as you are supposed to reach the top while still having the Wing Cap. However, you can actually get this star easily without the Wing Cap so there is no reason to rush. Either way climb back up to the brick path at the top of the secret room like in the previous stars. Hopefully, by now you have climbed this area multiple times and it has become quite easy. The Star is to the left of Mario when he enters the large lava room. If you do not have the wing cap you can simply wall jump up the walls between the two rooms to get on top of the level and then fall down where the star is. Difficulty - Medium Star 5: The End Of the Road Finally we will follow the brick road all the way to its end to grab the star. At this point you have climbed up the secret area multiple times so it is not a stretch to say you must climb it once more. This time when you reach the brick road continue to follow it all the way until you reach a downward slope. Slide down the slope and then slope kick all the way up the slope in front of you. You may of figured out by now that slopes are going to be a reoccurring obstacle all throughout this game. At the top of the slope jump to the next brick block and then long jump into the hole to get the last star of this secret level. Difficulty - Medium The Wing Cap stage is mandatory to get as you need to Wing Cap to get to later stages in the game. It is also beneficial to have the wing cap as you can go back to course 1 and grab more stars from there if you have not got them already. The challenges in this level are not too bad and really have more to do with platforming than using the wing cap. The repition of scaling the secret area undoubtedly provided the player with training for the more difficult levels to come. Category:Wing Cap Switch Category:Wing Cap Category:Super Mario Twisted Adventures Category:Mario Category:Hidden Course